Burning with Envy
by Bobapearl
Summary: Things have been sort of quiet at the Academy until a new student transferred in from England. He seems nice enough, with a friendly smile, positive attitude, and interesting Fire Alice. But when he sets his eyes on Mikan, Natsume doesn't take it lightly.
1. Chapter 1: New Partner?

Hi! This is my first fanfic for Gakuen Alice and I hope you all will like it. I really enjoyed reading the manga (and watching the anime) so I thought writing a little story of my own would be fun. So please review and tell me what you think. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

The classroom seemed to be louder than usual as Hyuuga Natsume sat there with his eyes closed, giving off an air as if he didn't have a care in the world. His legs were propped up on the wooden table and he had his fingers laced behind his head, the typical position he had whenever he was sitting in class. Listening to the rumble of conversation made him slightly irritated since he hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights. And to make matters worse, the incessant noise was pounding mercilessly on his ears.

Lately, Natsume had been having restless dreams about a certain someone who didn't allow him a wink of sleep at all. He was kept up all night with the image of her face, hovering above his eyelids.

Screwing up his face slightly in thought, he questioned silently to himself, _"I wonder where she is? Class is about to start."_

Concentrating on the slur of voices and trying to make out the upbeat and giddy voice that he knew very well, Natsume tried to pinpoint which one was hers, but to no success. He sighed heavily.

Luca, who sat beside him, noticed the sound immediately since it was the first noise his best friend had made all morning. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied in an empty voice. "It's just too loud in here."

"Do you want everyone to shut up, Natsume?"

That voice wasn't Luca's. Natsume didn't need to open his eyes to know who that high pitched voice belonged to. It was Sumire, the self-proclaimed president of his fan club that he didn't even ask for. He could easily hear the eagerness in her voice that showed how she would do just about anything to please him. Usually, she tried too hard, but there were moments when she made herself useful.

He opened one eye and saw her excited face close to his. Natsume shrugged his shoulders—which she accepted as a sign of yes—and watched her puff out her chest as she hollered, "QUIET!"

The whole class fell silent.

Satisfied, Sumire said in a stern tone, "You're all bothering, Natsume! Keep it down."

Immediately, all of the other students nodded to be more respectful to his needs. They always did exactly as Natsume asked because he was a leader that they all followed willingly. Either out of fear (since he had the dangerous Alice of fire) or respect (he was naturally charismatic) nobody dared to speak out against him, except for one glaring exception.

Suddenly, as if called on cue, a certain someone was able to have the courage to raise her voice in the midst of it all.

"There's a better way to ask us to be quiet, Permy."

Natsume opened both of his eyes and sat up. _"She finally came."_

Mikan was standing at the door, with her hands on her hips. She had a slight glare in her eyes, but it was as intimidating as a rabid cat. Still, she had been here long enough to earn some respect in the class and everyone gave her their attention as they stared back at her.

Walking over to her desk and setting her backpack down, she said, "Besides, if Natsume thinks we're so loud, he should say so."

She turned her gaze on him, waiting for a response.

But before Natsume could open his mouth, Sumire exclaimed, "Natsume doesn't have to do anything! I can do it for him!"

Mikan shook her head. "Nope, he should do things on his own."

"Don't be so—!"

Sumire's comment was cut off as Natsume said in a clear voice, "You're annoying, Polka-Dots."

"Hah!" Sumire exclaimed in glee. "There you have it!"

Mikan, who was already quite used to this verbal abuse from Natsume, clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth, "For the last time, my name is _MIKAN_. Not Polka-Dots!"

Natsume scoffed.

But he knew very well what her name was. In fact, every time anyone mentioned her name, he could feel his heart beat slightly faster and his hands start to get clammy. Natsume had no idea when all of this _nervousness_ had started. The first time he met her, he saw her more as a nuisance than anything. But now nuisance was the last thing he had in mind.

Still, Natsume didn't let anyone know about his feelings, not even his best friend. He was as closed off as ever, except now, he was slightly more eager when a specific someone entered the room.

Leaning back farther into his chair, Natsume said in a bored voice, "Mikan, Polka-Dots…not that much of a difference."

"Of course there is!" she exclaimed in frustration. "One of them is actually—!"

But suddenly, Mikan was interrupted when the classroom door opened. Forgetting all about Natsume when she saw who had arrived, Mikan cried in glee, "HOTARU!"'

Mikan ran towards her with pure excitement until Hotaru whipped out her hoofed glove and whacked her one across the face. She flew back at least fifty feet and had an imprint of a horse hoof on her left cheek. Mikan's eyes watered.

"You're so mean, Hotaru!"

Hotaru placed her weapon away and sat down at her desk. "Don't rush at me like that. A simple 'good morning' is enough."

Mikan sniffed and stood next to her. "But we're best friends!"

Hotaru didn't respond. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book, ignoring Mikan entirely.

"Mo!" Mikan said angrily as she sat down next to her. "You didn't need to hit me."

Hotaru didn't say anything, but a ghost of a smile quickly crept across her face and vanished in an instant. Mikan didn't seem to catch it since she was gently rubbing her injured cheek with her hand.

Natsume, however, was slightly irked. Mikan was clearly having a conversation with him—no matter how impolite—and as soon as Hotaru walked through the door, she completely forgot all about him. Although the jealousy was irrational, since Hotaru and Mikan were childhood friends, Natsume couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't an important part of Mikan's life at all, even when she played such a huge role in his.

Hurt internally, Natsume played it off as if it was nothing and resumed back to his pseudo sleep as the entire class slowly erupted into the same bustle of noise.

Luca, however, was unconvinced and said under his breath, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Natsume gave a curt nod. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You look annoyed."

He opened his eyes and saw Luca's anxious gaze. When Natsume relaxed his face, he realized that he really was tense. He had to be careful. If he didn't want others to know about his feelings, he needed to keep a better control of them.

"Don't worry about it, Luca," Natsume replied. "I'm just tired."

"Another late-night mission?"

Natsume stared back into Luca's hard eyes. When it came to the jobs he completed for the academy, Luca was the one who had the biggest issue with them all besides from Natsume. He was always worried about him and Natsume tried his best to give his best friend some ease of mind. So sitting up straight, he said firmly, "No. Now would you stop worrying? You're making me feel more stressed."

Luca smiled faintly. It seemed like Natsume wasn't lying so he allowed the subject to drop and resumed petting the white rabbit in his arms.

As soon as the clock struck eight, the classroom door opened and Narumi-sensei stepped through with his familiar outfit of outrageous fashion choices. The class fell silent as he clapped his hands together for their attention.

"Good morning class!" he exclaimed happily. "Hope you all had a good weekend!"

The class murmured their approval.

"Well, before we begin class, I want you all to meet a new student."

At first, everything was still. Everyone stared at the teacher with a look of disbelief before an explosion of noise ripped through the air.

"A new student?"

"Is it a boy?"

"What's his alice?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Fine! What's _her_ alice?"

"How old is he?"

"We don't need anybody new!"

"Class!" Narumi-sensei called sternly. Everyone quieted down.

"Now, I want you all to treat him well. He's a transfer student from an Academy in England who wants to experience what it's like to stay here in Japan. At the end of the week, he will make the choice of whether or not he wants to stay. So please help him make a wise decision, hmm?"

Although some, like Mikan and Inchou (the class president), were eager to meet the new student, the others weren't as excited. In fact, there was a slight gleam in their eyes that gave off the feeling that they were going to make sure the new student will ultimately decide to go back to where he came from.

Narumi-sensei, however, didn't seem to catch it since he smiled widely and said, "Alright then! So everyone, I would like you all to meet, Kenji Riku!"

The door quickly swung open to reveal a boy with icy, blue hair and sapphire eyes that seemed to gleam like stars. He was quite tall and slightly thin, but he had a friendly, white smile upon his face that made the girls in the class swoon with awe. He had an air around himself that made it seem as if he came from a family of royalty and walked to the front of the classroom with confidence.

He gave a low, generous bow and said in a cool voice, "Hello, my name is Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The students were stunned into silence, except for a few girls who tittered in nervousness and a boy who cried out bravely "What's your Alice?"

The tension in the classroom increased as they eagerly waited for his response.

Riku smiled warmly. "My Alice? I'll show you."

And with an extended hand facing upward, a bright, blue flame suddenly erupted in the palm of his hand, causing the whole class to rise in an uproar.

"You're a Fire Alice too?"

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"It's blue!"

"You're like Natsume!"

"Quiet down, class!" Narumi-sensei said firmly as he tried to get them all to act calmly. After a few more minutes of scolding, the teacher turned towards Riku and said, "I forgot to mention that there are limitations when it comes to using your Alice here at the academy."

Riku nodded apologetically and replied with a bowed head, "I'm sorry."

Narumi-sensei smiled.

"Not a problem! You'll have plenty of chances to show your abilities to others later on."

"Now," he began with a beaming smile. "Since Riku is new to this place, I would like one of you to help him while he's here. Show him the ropes, as some would say. So who would like to volunteer?"

Like a firecracker, everyone jumped up and down with their hands in the air as they shouted their desires to be Riku's partner. Natsume and Luca seemed unfazed as they stared at the new student, especially Natsume whose eyes became slightly more wild than before. Hotaru had turned her attention back to her book; Inchou had a friendly smile on his face while Mikan gazed at Riku with a look of pure interest.

Narumi-sensei laughed and replied, "Well, I guess you're going to have no problem making friends, Riku!"

Riku chuckled humorously.

"Well, I guess I should let you choose who you would want as your partner," the teacher said happily as he stared at all the eager faces. "Everyone here would be a great choice."

Riku looked around the room. He smiled warmly at the girls, who all blushed profusely, and nodded appreciatively to the boys, who all grinned back in reassurance. But as soon as he reached the center of the room, Riku stopped. His eyes seemed to widen significantly as he his gaze fell on Mikan.

Mikan reflexively looked back in surprise, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

Riku fluidly walked down the aisle as every pair of eyes was gazing intently at his face. As soon as he stood next to Mikan's seat, he reached down to the hand on her desk and brought it to his lips.

The whole class gasped in surprise.

"Would you be my partner?" he asked gently.

Mikan, who felt her heart beat in overtime, was about to open her mouth and reply until a very loud noise came from the back of the room. Everyone turned around to see Natsume on his feet with a fire burning intensely in his eyes as he replied in a hard voice,

"She's my partner."


	2. Chapter 2: Unspoken Feelings

Greetings! Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story. I'm pleased to see that you guys are interested and that gives me more than enough reason to continue writing. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter and please review! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

The whole class froze as they watched Riku and Natsume stare each other down. The tension was so thick that it felt as if it could be sliced with a knife. No one dared to make a single sound. Mikan looked back at Natsume with wide eyes, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. When did he become so possessive of her?

Smiling slightly, Riku let go of Mikan's hand and asked her politely, "Are you a new student here as well?"

"Actually, no I'm—"

"Why does that matter?" Natsume asked coldly, highly aware that he was just ignored.

"Well, since she needs to have a partner, that's the rational conclusion, is it not?" Riku replied coolly as he met Natsume's dark gaze with an amused one.

"She doesn't need to be new to have a partner."

Riku laughed. "But if she isn't new, then she obviously doesn't need someone to show her around."

Mikan opened her mouth to have a chance to reply for herself, but suddenly Natsume walked towards her and stood beside her desk. "Why don't you find yourself another volunteer?"

"I will, as soon as she declines my offer."

Suddenly, the whole entire room rustled as everyone turned their gaze onto Mikan. She looked back nervously between Riku and Natsume, feeling the pressure build and build. Mikan didn't know what to do. Riku smiled warmly at her, while Natsume continued to stare at Riku with flaming eyes. She couldn't choose.

But as if saved from making such a difficult decision, Narumi-sensei suddenly jumped in and said hastily, "Mikan can have a temporary partner."

Natsume and Riku both turned their head toward the front of the class. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Since Riku is only staying for a week, I can see no harm with Mikan having two partners. Don't you two agree?" the teacher replied, hoping to ease the stiffness in the room.

Natsume clenched his hands together while Riku smiled.

"That sounds reasonable," Riku replied happily as he turned back to Mikan. "That's okay, isn't it, Mikan?"

Feeling the anger flare in the pit of his stomach as he heard Riku say her name, Natsume was about to say that he didn't agree at all until Mikan replied in a small voice, "I guess it's alright…

Natsume froze.

"…as long as Natsume is okay with it."

He didn't understand why he felt so angry. It wasn't as if she said she didn't want to be his partner anymore, but feeling more betrayed than ever, Natsume quickly turned his back on her and replied stiffly, "Do as you wish," as he stalked out of the classroom.

Luca immediately stood up and followed him, not even bothering to look around at the stunned faces of all of the other students.

"Natsume—!" Mikan called.

But the door had already slammed shut.

Although Riku looked pleased, Mikan was extremely upset. The look on Natsume's face as he left made her uneasy. She didn't understand him at all. Why was he so angry? And to make matters worse, Mikan felt as if it was all her fault. Desperate to catch up to him before he left the building, she was about to stand up and run after him until suddenly, Riku pulled up a chair beside her and said, "Thank you, Mikan. I really appreciate it."

Mikan forced the corners of her mouth to curve upward. "No problem."

But hearing the stiffness in her voice, Riku said reassuringly, "And I'll talk to Natsume later. I was quite inconsiderate of him and it's my fault he left."

"No, it's okay, I can—"

Riku laid a cool hand on hers. "Please, allow me to fix the situation. It's the least I can do."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Mikan nodded and replied, "Thanks Riku."

The smile he returned was ten times brighter as he comfortably situated himself besides Mikan, turning his attention back to the teacher.

Although class started normally like any other day, Mikan couldn't help but have this sort of nagging feeling in the back of her head. Her mind kept wandering to Natsume and eventually she started to wonder where he was. Of course, she had a pretty good feeling that he was lying under the shade of his favorite tree on campus and decided to go out there and meet him as soon as she got the chance.

Thankfully, class ended not a moment too soon, but when Mikan swung her backpack over her shoulder to find him, she suddenly felt Riku's hand on her arm. She turned around and saw a slight frown on his face.

"Are you upset with me, Mikan?"

Surprised, Mikan looked back and replied with earnest, "Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem sort of…distracted."

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just…I really need to go check on Natsume…to see if he's okay."

But before she could take another step, the whole class suddenly swarmed around her desk like flies and bombarded Riku with all of their questions, trapping Mikan within their circle.

"Why is your fire blue?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Have you ever used it on anyone?"

"How many times have you used it?"

"When did you find out you had an Alice?"

"What's it like having the ability to make fire?"

Riku laughed warmly. Nearly everyone smiled, hearing the tinkling sound of his voice. They were so captivated by him that they didn't even notice that they were allowed to leave and go back to their dorms.

"I guess, I'll answer your questions in order then," Riku replied as he counted the questions off his fingers.

Taking in a deep breath, he said calmly, "I'm not exactly sure why my flame is blue, but I predict it's because of my personality and physical appearance. And yes, the flame does hurt like any other flame. I have never actually used it on anyone, although I have lit a few campfires for people before. The times I have used my Alice are limited, but enough to have caused some suspicion back in England which earned me a place at the Academy. I discovered my Alice when I was around five years of age. I accidently set my father's car on fire when he refused to buy me candy. _(The whole class laughed.)_ And as for the last inquiry, I find having the ability to make fire is like having any other Alice, I feel highly blessed to be able to do so."

Everyone broke out in cheer and some even clapped him on the shoulder. Mikan couldn't help but smile and realize how quickly Riku had made friends. Thinking back to the first time she arrived in this classroom, she couldn't believe that these were the same people who threatened to kick her out of the room. Watching Riku interact with everyone made her slightly envious of his charming personality.

"Hey Riku," the mind reader of the class, named Kokoro, began eagerly with excited eyes. "Do you mind demonstrating your Alice just this once?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the class immediately erupted into pleas and begging as Riku smiled sheepishly and replied, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Narumi-sensei said—"

"But he's not here!"

"And we'll never tell anyone!"

"PLEASE?"

Riku chuckled. He stared into their enthusiastic faces and found his will to be crippling. Sighing softly, he said, "Alright, just one demonstration."

Looking around the room to see the perfect thing to use, Riku finally decided on a simple wad of paper. His pointed his finger at the crumple on the floor and in a flash, it burst into blue flames. The class applauded loudly as they watched the icy flames consume the object until it disappeared into ashes.

Riku smiled humbly as the kids cheered. "Thank you," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Mikan clapped with the others, finding herself awed by how much control he had over his Alice. If any amateur did that, he could have burned the class down. But the flames only consumed the paper and died away as soon as it was finished. It suddenly dawned on her just how skilled Riku was.

"_But Natsume is too,"_ Mikan thought to herself reflexively.

And in an instant, the uneasy feeling she felt before came right back as she averted her gaze from the rest of the class. It didn't feel right at all being here without Natsume. Sure, he had ditched class a few times already, but those times were only because he was bored—not because he was upset.

Looking around the classroom, it seemed that no one had really noticed that he was gone. They were all too busy fawning over Riku. Bothered by this fact, Mikan quietly tried to make her way out the door, thinking it wasn't too rude to leave Riku here with everyone else. However, before she could even place her hand on the doorknob, Nonoko, a girl who had the Alice of Cooking, caught her wrist and asked, "Mikan, where are you going? Riku is looking for you."

"He is?"

"Yes," she said with a bright smile. "Come on!"

And Mikan was helplessly dragged back into the center circle, unable to escape and unable to find the one person she desperately needed to talk to.

* * *

Natsume had his eyes closed and his face turned toward the sky, feeling the cool breeze rustle his dark hair. Luca had gone to visit the farm animals after Natsume told him that it was unnecessary for him to stay. But in reality, he just wanted to be alone.

Thinking back to what happened earlier, Natsume could feel an irritation quickly build inside of him. He didn't understand why he suddenly developed such a strong dislike towards Riku. There have been plenty of boys who went after Mikan before—heck, even his own best friend—but it never bothered him to this extent. So why did this guy elicit such an intense response from him?

Sighing heavily, Natsume placed his arm over his eyes. He couldn't help and wonder what was happening back there, or rather if everyone was still awed by Riku. It was true that Natsume was slightly interested in the fact that there was another person with a Fire Alice. He always thought that he was the only one cursed with this ability, but it seemed like there could be more like him out there in the world.

"_She must be really impressed,"_ Natsume thought involuntarily as he clenched his teeth together. If anything bothered him today at all, it would be Mikan's blatant acceptance to be Riku's partner. She should have denied it, should have said she already had a partner.

But even Natsume was aware that he was being irrational. What was he to her that she would stand up like that? Besides, it's not like Natsume was the best partner she could ask for. He barely went anywhere with her and all the places she knew around the Academy were due to her own curiosity.

Still, he had to admit that no matter how angry he was with the whole Riku situation, he was more annoyed at Mikan. So when he heard her familiar voice calling his name, instead of feeling happy like he normally did, he wanted nothing more than for her not to see him at all.

However, Mikan knew exactly where to find him and didn't hesitate in the slightest to walk up to him.

"Natsume," she said in a slightly breathless voice as she peeked around the large tree trunk. "There you are."

He looked up with hard eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was slightly messy, but she still had the same gentle smile upon her face. Natsume hated it.

"What?" he asked in a bored voice, not daring to look at her.

Mikan bit on her lip, slightly hurt by his tone. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lying down."

"Mind if I join you?" Mikan asked bravely.

Natsume didn't reply.

She took that as a sign of yes and sat herself down beside him, with her knees curled up to her chest. Looking out of the corner of her eye she said softly, "Are you okay?"

Natsume glared at the tree in front of him. "Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"You left the class all of a sudden. And it seemed like you were mad."

Natsume averted his gaze, refusing to respond.

Mikan restlessly shifted her feet and waited for him to reply. But the silence seemed to stretch on forever. She leaned her chin onto her knees and listened to the birds chirping from above.

"How long you do you plan on sitting here?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Jumping in surprise that he actually spoke, Mikan said quickly, "Until I know you're okay."

Natsume chuckled darkly. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my partner."

"No," Natsume replied in a hard voice. "Riku is your partner."

"I have two partners!"

"No one can have two partners," Natsume said as he closed his eyes. "That's just stupid."

Oddly frustrated, Mikan slammed her hand onto the grass and said in a loud voice, "Well if you had such a problem with me being Riku's partner, why didn't you say so?"

Natsume's eyes sprang open. He didn't know why he said it. It was almost as if it was an impulse. But like a switch, the anger he felt from earlier ignited inside of him as he gritted his teeth together and said harshly, "I don't care who your partner is."

"Liar," she retorted back with the same intensity. "If you didn't, why did you stand up in the first place?"

Natsume shook his head. "I just wanted him to know what's mine is mine."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. It was evident that she was highly confused since she blinked a few times and murmured, "What?"

Natsume glared at the floor. "I just wanted him to know that you were my partner. That's all. I don't care if he wants you."

Feeling as if someone had pulled her feet right from under her, she murmured in a hollow voice, "So it doesn't matter to you?"

Natsume chuckled grimly. "Why should it? It's probably even best that you're not my partner. Takes a load off of my back."

Natsume's heart stopped altogether as he heard his own words ringing in his ears. It was all a lie, but he didn't have the courage to take them back. Mikan agreed to be Riku's partner and in doing so, it felt like she had abandoned him for good.

In an instant, Mikan felt a fury that she had never experienced before in her life, but also a pain that nearly tore her apart. She clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides, but couldn't find the voice to say anything. She could feel her body tremble violently as she slowly brought herself to her feet.

Natsume seemed unfazed as he looked at her, seeing that she had already stood up. He noticed how her arms were shaking at her sides.

"Is that really what you think of me?" she asked quietly, turning her face downwards.

Natsume stared at her face and felt his heart clench painfully.

Then like a raging flare, Mikan fiercely glared down at him and cried, "Well for your information, Riku is ten times a better partner than you will ever be and I'm glad he chose me!"

Natsume's mouth twitched, but no sound escaped his lips.

And in a huff, Mikan angrily turned her back on him and walked away. But suddenly, without any clue as to why it happened, the rage suddenly died away as Mikan stopped right in her tracks.

He stared at her back with quiet surprise.

Rooted to the spot, she said in a barely audible whisper, "You know, for a second there, I thought you and I were actually friends."

She laughed feebly as she brought her hand to her eyes, the sadness clearly evident in her voice.

"Obviously, that was a mistake."

And without another word, she quickly ran away.

Natsume could hear the sound of her retreating footsteps behind him. He wanted to say something, to call out to her and say that he didn't mean any of it—that it was only his frustration talking. But at the same time, he realized that a small part of him really did want to say such harsh things to her so that she could feel at least some of the turmoil he was going through.

Natsume felt strangled for breath as his heart throbbed painfully from her absence, from knowing that he hurt her on purpose.

And feeling as if everything in the world had gone wrong, he slowly picked up a fallen leaf and set it on fire as he murmured quietly to the gentle wind, "I'm sorry, Mikan."


	3. Chapter 3: Pain on Both Sides

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me! And I want to apologize for the character-name mistake in the last chapter. Highly clumsy of me, but nonetheless, thank you so much for pointing it out! Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_So sleepy…"_ Mikan thought tiredly as her eyes began to droop closed. She could feel her head bob up and down as she desperately tried to focus on the math problem Jinno-sensei had put on the board.

"_Come on Mikan!"_ she scolded herself as she gave her head a quick shake. _"Pay attention!"_

Prying her eyes open, Mikan stared at the blackboard and forced her eyes to move from side to side as she read silently, _"A cashier has…three dollars…in his pocket that consist of dimes…and nickels. There are a total of…36 coins. How many…nickels does he…have?"_

A large, muffled yawn escaped her lips. Mikan hadn't a clue of how to solve it. Jinno-sensei had gone over problems like these before, but she couldn't recall anything he had said. And to make matters worse, her vision was getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the second. Racking her currently-dysfunctional-brain for an answer, Mikan decided to avert her hazy gaze as the teacher looked up and down the aisle, carefully choosing his next victim.

Unfortunately, Mikan was not exactly Jinno-sensei's favorite and if there was anyone he liked to test, it would be her. So in a sharp voice, he called, "Sakura!"

"Yes?" Mikan cried loudly in full alert as she stood up from her chair.

Jinno-sensei glared. "The answer, if you will."

Mikan gulped. "The answer…" she repeated nervously, feeling her hands start to get clammy. "The answer…"

Jinno-sensei shook his head and asked quietly, "You don't know?" Lightning began to spark around the teaching stick he held as the frog on his shoulder gave a loud croak.

"Um—!" Mikan began in earnest. She decided to blurt out any random number that came to mind until a white piece of paper caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A slender hand slyly pushed it towards her until she could clearly read the number written neatly on top of it: _12_.

"It's twelve!" she said hastily as Jinno-sensei was about to open his mouth in scorn.

"Twelve?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "And how did you get to that?"

Mikan froze. "Well, I—"

But as if the heavens had favored her, the school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. Jinno-sensei looked highly disgruntled as he pointed at the board and told the rest of the class to finish all the other problems for homework. Mikan breathed out a sigh of relief, but just as she was about to sit down, Jinno-sensei called her name again.

"Yes sir?" she answered quickly as she jumped to her feet.

"I want you to write down how you solved that problem and turn it in tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Nodding fervently, she replied, "Yes sir."

And without another word, Jinno-sensei left the classroom.

Mikan slumped down into her chair. "If only I knew how," she replied sadly.

"I'll help you."

She automatically turned her head to the left, staring into the icy blue eyes of her savior. Mikan smiled. "Thanks for that Riku. You're a life saver."

Riku chuckled as he crumpled up the piece of paper in his hand. "Not a problem. What are partners for?"

Mikan nodded. "Exactly," she replied with a smile.

For the last couple of days, Riku and Mikan had gotten quite close as friends. They were seen everywhere together—walking to class together, eating lunch on the benches together, playing dodge-ball together, visiting Mikan's friends at the Middle School together. They seemed practically inseparable.

And it wasn't as if nobody had noticed. Anyone could see that Riku and Mikan were compatible, and as a result, rumors were starting to spread about them. It also didn't help very much that Riku was highly attached to Mikan. The sparkle in his eye whenever she spoke and how he smiled whenever she met his gaze were obvious signs that he saw her as more than just a friend.

Mikan enjoyed Riku's company as well though. He was kind, understanding, and highly patient. He loved to talk to her as much as he loved to listen. But the one thing that set Riku apart from others was his reaction when he discovered Mikan's Alice.

The topic came up when a couple girls from the Middle School approached him and asked him to use his Alice for them to see. As soon as they left, giggling and throwing Riku awed looks over their shoulder as his blue flames disappeared, he suddenly turned towards Mikan and said, "You know what I realized? I never asked you what your Alice was, Mikan."

Mikan blushed. "It's not very special."

"I don't believe that. A kind person like you must have an amazing Alice."

Mikan grimaced. She shook her head and said sadly, "You would think so."

Riku looked at Mikan curiously and had a calculating look on his face. He must have seen something in her facial expression because suddenly, he placed a gentle hand on her arm and smiled. "Whatever kind of Alice you have, it doesn't change how great you are. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Hearing her heart beat slightly faster, Mikan could feel her cheeks blush scarlet. She shyly averted her eyes and stared at the flock of birds soaring through the sky. Murmuring softly, Mikan said, "It's Nullification."

Expecting him to laugh or even run away, Mikan unconsciously closed her eyes and waited for it, but suddenly, Riku said in a voice filled with admiration, "That's amazing."

Mikan turned around. "Really?"

Riku smiled widely. "Of course it is!" he said eagerly. "That's really rare! It's like the ultimate shield. I mean, every Alice out there has an enemy. But you don't have a weakness at all, Mikan. That's remarkable."

Mikan had no idea of what to say. A part of her thought he was being ridiculous, but another part of her sort of agreed with him. His words gave her a surge of pride that nobody had ever given to her before and she felt eternally grateful to him.

It was moments like those that made Mikan feel really lucky she had a friend like Riku. For once, she felt like she was appreciated and it was one of the best feelings in her life.

But no matter how kind or friendly Riku was, he couldn't distract Mikan from the distraught she felt deep inside her as she walked into homeroom the next morning and looked at the empty desk in the back. Natsume hadn't come to class ever since their argument and Mikan felt horribly guilty.

She knew that she shouldn't have yelled and that she overreacted, but he had made her so angry! And every time she thought about what he said, she could feel her body churn with frustration that nearly crippled her. But, anger wasn't the only thing she felt. Mikan was also hurt..._bad_.

Natsume's sharp words had reinforced her greatest fear: of being nothing but a pest. All her life she had wanted to help people and to somehow be of good use. But all she could think of now was: _"It's probably even best that you're not my partner. Takes a load off of my back."_

And to Mikan's surprise, this pain had stung more than she would have ever thought it would. In fact, she was quite shocked that she had such a strong reaction to it. After all, it wasn't like insults were new to her. People have said plenty of mean things to Mikan before, so why did it hurt her so badly this time?

Mikan shook her head in confusion as she sat herself down on the park bench after class. It was the first time she had been alone ever since Riku came. He was unwillingly dragged off somewhere by the other boys and it looked like he wouldn't be coming back for a while. But Mikan didn't mind. She enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Sighing heavily, Mikan curled up her legs, wrapped her slender arms around them, and leaned her chin onto her knees. "I'm pathetic," she murmured sadly.

"You finally realized it?"

She jumped in surprise. Turning around, Mikan could immediately feel a smile form at the corner of her lips as she stared into the blank face of her best friend. "Hi Hotaru."

Not responding, Hotaru sat beside her, laying her scooter down at her feet. "You look sad," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mikan nodded.

"You're ugly when you're sad."

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. "Thanks Hotaru," she said darkly.

"You're welcome. Now do something about it."

"It's not like you're helping me feel better!" Mikan retorted sharply. "You're making me feel worse."

"It's not my job to make you feel better about yourself."

Mikan glared at the floor. "You could try."

Hotaru looked ahead of her. "I could," she replied simply.

Mikan waited for it, but no sound escaped her friend's lips. Frustrated she stood up and cried, "Mo! Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know!" Mikan exclaimed in exasperation. "How about: 'You're a great friend Mikan! You're not pathetic at all! Don't be sad!'"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously you know exactly how to make yourself feel better. So why are you moping?"

"Because I want someone to say that to me," she murmured pathetically as she dropped herself down onto the bench in a slump.

"That's stupid. You should just rely on yourself."

Mikan flinched as Hotaru's sharp words pierced through her like a knife. Looks like Natsume wasn't the only one who thought she was an annoyance.

She sighed sadly, feeling the familiar pain wash over her. "I know I should."

Hotaru gazed back at her with a confused expression. It was odd for Mikan to just accept her being so cold. Usually she responded with what she thought would be a clever retort—or at least cry. But her friend did nothing of the sort. She just sat there—spiraling into further sadness. Seeing that she wasn't going to bounce back, Hotaru let out a breath and suddenly placed a warm hand over Mikan's.

She raised her head in surprise.

"Did you know the carnival is coming to Central Town tomorrow?" Hotaru asked casually.

Mikan blinked in confusion. "The carnival?"

Hotaru nodded. "It comes once every two years. I heard it will be a lot of fun." Hotaru stood up and reached out a hand. Let's go," she said with a small smile.

Mikan stared at the slender hand before her, unmoving. Hotaru never invited her anywhere. She was the one who normally dragged her to places.

Hotaru slowly dropped her hand. "You don't want to go?"

Jumping up, Mikan replied fervently, "Of course I do! Let's go!"

And as she dragged a pleased Hotaru back to the girls' dormitories, Mikan couldn't help but wonder if she would find _him_ there as well. Even though she was still incredibly mad, it had been awhile since the last time Mikan had seen him and it was quite odd not seeing his serious face every day. It was almost as if she sort of missed him…

"Mikan," Hotaru asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, "why are you blushing?"

* * *

Luca furrowed his eyebrows and bit on his bottom lip. He had been watching Natsume throw that pebble up and down for at least an hour now and he was still nowhere close to asking him what was on his mind. Natsume didn't even care to spare him a passing glance. And with each passing minute, Luca was missing his window to confront him about what was bothering him once and for all.

Staring up through the trees at the bright lights in the sky, Luca sighed softly and murmured, "Sounds like the carnival started."

Natsume didn't reply.

"Want to go?" he asked tentatively.

Turning his head around, Natsume replied in an empty voice, "That's why you stayed here this whole entire time? To ask me about the carnival?"

Luca looked down at the grassy floor. "Not really."

"Then what?"

Taking in a deep breath, Luca determinedly looked up at Natsume's intense eyes and said, "I want to know what happened between you and Mikan."

That didn't seem to surprise Natsume in the least. He resumed to throwing the rock into the air and catching it with ease as he looked at Luca out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing happened."

"Then why haven't you been going to class?"

"You haven't either," he said as he snatched the pebble from the air.

"Because you haven't!"

Natsume sighed.

"That shouldn't deter you from going."

Luca glared and crossed his arms angrily. It looked like Natsume was going to make this difficult.

"Besides," Natsume began in a calculating tone as Luca remained silent. "I've skipped out before and you never wondered why. What makes this time any different?"

Luca shook his head. "You've been avoiding her."

Natsume caught the pebble in his hand and stood still. He could feel the sadness he felt for the last two days creep up inside him and the slight irritation at Luca for bringing it up. But forcing himself to stay calm, Natsume tossed the tiny rock into the creek and walked down the path they were standing on. Luca followed suit.

"So what if I have?" Natsume said as he looked at Luca over his shoulder. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because it obviously bothers you. Ever since Riku came, you have been—"

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not jealous of him," he murmured quietly with his hands clenched into tight fists, shaking at his sides.

Luca's eyes widened. "I never said you were," he replied in a surprised voice.

Shaking his head, Natsume turned around and faced his slightly apprehensive friend. "Look, let's just drop this okay? It doesn't matter."

Luca's eyes hardened. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that it doesn't matter," Luca challenged.

"How?"

He smiled and pointed in the direction of the shining lights. "Go with me to the carnival."

Natsume faltered. "The carnival?"

His friend nodded. "If you go, then I'll drop it. If not, I'll pester you."

"And what if I make you drop it?" Natsume replied in a hard voice.

"By all means try," Luca answered calmly, knowing for a fact that Natsume would never hurt him.

Natsume glared. Even though he didn't expect Luca to take the bait, it still annoyed him. He always had the uncanny ability of making him do things he never wanted do.

Besides, he didn't like this conversation. Natsume had been avoiding anything that had to do with Mikan for the last couple of days and talking about her wouldn't do him any good.

Sighing, Natsume ran a hand through his hair. "Fine," he said stiffly. "I'll go."

Luca smiled triumphantly as he led an irritated Natsume the other direction, towards the bright, loud carnival. As soon as they were close enough, the noise of thousands of students rang in their ears as they saw a giant Ferris wheel spinning before them, a bright blue rollercoaster, numerous of little game booths, and even a dance floor that was decorated with little baubles of flashy lights.

Natsume glared. "I can't believe you're making me come here."

Luca looked over his shoulder and said, "It'll be fun. Besides, it'll take your mind off of whatever that's _not_ bothering you, right?"

"Luca," Natsume began in a slightly menacing voice. "We had a deal. You said you'd drop it."

Nodding, his friend waved an impatient hand and said, "Right, right. Then come on. Let's go on the rollercoaster."

Natsume shook his head and allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd. Many people were surprised to see him there, shouting out eager greetings and waving. Natsume didn't pay them any special attention as he and Luca got closer and closer to the line.

Once they had reached the entrance of the ride, Natsume was about to walk in and join Luca until he felt his heart painfully stop altogether as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Mikan was standing in line as well, smiling and laughing…with Riku's arm wrapped around her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire vs Fire

Hello! This update is a little quicker than the others because I'm going on vacation for a few days. So here's the next part and I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews! And please review this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

Natsume didn't know what to say. He was practically strangled for breath. Mikan wasn't looking at him since she was too busy enjoying her time with the rest of her friends. Hotaru, Inchou, and even Sumire were all surrounding her, blocking her view from who was watching from the sidelines.

But looking at Riku's arm placed so comfortably around her shoulders made his blood boil to the point where it seemed as if fire was churning through his veins. In his head, Natsume imagined himself marching over there and snatching Mikan back from the clutches of that damn bastard, but in reality all he could do was stand there and stare helplessly.

Luca noticed Natsume's response immediately and when he spotted the two, he unconsciously cried out to Mikan, hoping to ease his friend's tension.

Swiveling her head around, Mikan's flushed face broke out into a beaming smile when she saw who called her name. "Luca-pyon! You're here too! How are—?"

She froze as her eyes fell upon Natsume. In an instant, the cold she felt from earlier vanished as Natsume continued to gaze intently into her eyes. Mikan wanted to turn away, but she couldn't find the strength to. Her knees started to tremble and the last word she wanted to say was caught in her throat.

Realizing that Natsume had arrived, Sumire immediately jumped out of line and stood beside him. "You made it!" she exclaimed brightly.

But he didn't pay her any attention. He didn't seem to notice anyone anymore, except for Mikan.

Natsume slowly stepped forward, never breaking his gaze. But before he could say anything, Riku had stepped forward too and chuckled.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Natsume," he said with a smile that Natsume caught to be more as a sneer.

"I didn't either," he replied coldly.

Riku laughed and brought his hand down to Mikan's, lacing his fingers through hers. Natsume froze as Mikan turned her head towards Riku in surprise.

"I could never decline an invitation from Mikan. What kind of partner would I be?"

Natsume clenched his fists in anger. He had completely underestimated Riku before and now, he was paying dearly for it. This guy knew his every weak spot and was continuously hitting all the right places. Natsume wanted to open his mouth and say something, but he had no idea how to reply.

Satisfied with the silence, Riku pulled Mikan towards the entrance and said, "Come on, Mikan. It's almost our turn."

But Mikan wasn't paying him much attention. She turned her gaze back to Natsume and clearly saw how tense he was, especially when his eyes wandered to their intertwined hands. Mikan wanted to let go of Riku, but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Shaking her head slightly, she extended her other hand towards Natsume and smiled. His eyes widened in surprise at her action.

"Come with us," Mikan said in a slightly breathless voice.

She hesitantly took a step forward. "Please."

Natsume didn't reply. He was stunned into silence. After all the cruel things he had said to her, she still wanted to be around him. He didn't deserve her kindness at all and yet, surprisingly enough, that didn't change the way she saw him. Mikan still cared.

But when he looked back at Riku's face, Natsume knew that he wouldn't last long being around that guy for another second. Putting two people with a Fire Alice in the same car at that height would be nothing less than a death wish. But what really set him off was the fact that if he joined the two of them, he would feel more like a third wheel than anything. Although Natsume knew that he was the one who pushed Mikan away, he had no intention of letting her be with Riku.

However even now, as she tenderly reached out to him, Natsume couldn't get himself to treat her the way she should be treated. Although he felt happy that she hadn't forgotten about him and had decided to forgive him for his harshness, he couldn't get over the feeling that she chose Riku over him. But nonetheless, Natsume was well aware of her innocently kind nature. Even when he didn't deserve it, she still reached out to him, as if nothing had changed between the two of them.

Yet, the frustration he felt as he stared at her and Riku was overpowering. He couldn't muster up the strength to reach out and grasp Mikan's hand. Because no matter how Natsume looked at it, Mikan didn't choose him. She chose Riku _and_ him. And that wasn't enough. He wanted Mikan all to himself, no matter how impossible it may seem.

Knowing that he was going to feel the pain for this later, Natsume slowly turned his back on Mikan and shook his head. "I'd rather not."

And without another word, he walked away, leaving Mikan feeling more abandoned than ever.

* * *

Riku gracefully made his way through the crowd, apologizing every now and then when he brushed against a student too harshly. It took longer than it should have since so many people stopped him to say hi and ask him how he was doing. Riku was slightly surprised at how friendly everyone was. He never expected them to be _this_ responsive to him.

He was used to people fawning over him, but the students here were more than just fawning. They were practically awe-struck. Riku smiled smugly to himself. He would never get tired of people fussing over him. It was the best feeling in his life.

"_Well, not exactly,"_ Riku thought as he finally saw the path towards the forest. Striding through, Riku's mind couldn't help but wander back to where Mikan was, staying with her friends on the dance the floor. He felt immensely guilty for leaving her when she was so depressed, but Riku had to go and meet someone before he went back to her.

Thinking back to what happened earlier, Riku felt highly satisfied with how things unfolded between Mikan and Natsume. At first, Riku was quite worried that Natsume would be a contender for Mikan's heart, but it seemed less likely every time he saw the two together. And even if Natsume was a competitor, Riku had no doubt in his mind that only he himself would win.

After all, Riku liked Mikan more than he had ever liked another girl before because she completely caught him off guard. She didn't fuss over him like the others, but instead respected and treated him like a human being. The way she smiled and her genuine personality only reassured him that she was truly his friend, not because she thought he was an amazing prize.

Riku had to admit that he was slightly tired of people asking him to demonstrate his Fire Alice. It always seemed as if they were only acting as his friends because he was powerful. Although at most times Riku enjoyed the attention, he was also desperately looking for someone who was genuine, and Mikan was exactly the kind of person he had been searching for.

She never once asked him to ignite blue flames. In fact, he couldn't recall any time she had ever mentioned the word Alice around him. Mikan saw him as a person and that was more than enough.

"That's why I won't let you win," Riku murmured to the darkness as the forest became thicker and thicker. Knowing for a fact that he was in here, Riku bravely walked through the thickets of trees until he finally saw him.

Natsume was standing all alone beside the bubbling creek with his hands shoved in his pockets. Slightly smiling to himself, Riku noiselessly made his way towards him. Once he stood a couple feet away, Riku murmured,

"You seem troubled."

Natsume wasn't fazed. He knew Riku would come looking for him eventually and he was more than ready to meet him. It was time to let all the formalities drop.

"You can say that," Natsume said in an empty voice, even though he was writhing with anger on the inside just by hearing his voice.

Riku chuckled lightly and stood beside Natsume, staring up at the white, round moon. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm not here to amuse you, Riku."

"Oh, believe me, you've amused me enough," Riku said with a laugh. "In fact, I don't think I can take anymore amusement."

Natsume gritted his teeth together.

"Although, it doesn't seem like you're having as much fun as I am," Riku continued with a confident tone.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked in a cold voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed distraught earlier."

"I appreciate your worry," Natsume said with hardened eyes. "But don't waste your time."

Riku laughed. "I don't intend to."

Natsume turned to face with him, confusion clearly spelled out on his face.

And like a switch, Riku's face had completely transformed. The twinkle in his eye had vanished and the faint smile had all but disappeared. He looked practically murderous and Natsume was his only target.

"I suggest you give up on Mikan, Natsume."

Flaming, hot blood coursed through his veins as he replied in a hard voice, "What makes you say that?"

"It's useless. Not only are you hurting yourself, but you're causing her unnecessary pain."

"And let me guess," Natsume said with a snarl. "You're here to protect her."

Riku chuckled and ran a hand through his icy blue hair. "You can say it like that. But I was thinking more along the lines of extinguishing a fire that's overstayed its welcome."

In a flash, a fire erupted in the palm of Natsume's hand as he stepped away from Riku until they stood face to face. Riku instinctively lit a flame as well as they both glared at each other from the bright light of each of their own fire.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" Riku asked with a sneer. "You're not the only one blessed with flames."

Natsume glared. "Blessed? Is that what you think this is?"

"Of course. I'm proud of my power. Aren't you?"

"Not exactly," Natsume said menacingly as the fire within his hand burned with more intensity.

"But with fire, you gain friends like Mikan? Isn't that true?"

Even though Riku's tone of voice was still light, it was clear that his blue eyes had frozen over and that he wanted nothing more than to show Natsume what he was really capable of. But abiding his time, he waited patiently for Natsume's response.

"Mikan doesn't care that I'm a Fire Alice," Natsume snarled. "She doesn't give a damn about that."

Riku laughed coldly. "I guess you're right. Why should she? Since she doesn't care about you at all."

And in one huge eruption, Natsume's fire suddenly enveloped around Riku, forming a ring of hot flames that licked at his feet. Riku was at first caught off guard, until somehow, he managed to cover the ring with his own blue flames, making it safe for him to step out.

Natsume's eyes narrowed into slits. It seemed that Riku was more than just a confident talker.

"Bravo," Riku said as he clapped softly. "They weren't joking when they said you were powerful. That must take an immense amount of control."

Natsume glared.

"But you see, with control comes a price," Riku said quietly. "You may want to hold down the feelings you have for Mikan, but I don't. I have no intention of letting you snatch her away from me. You gave up the first day I came here and I plan on keeping you that way."

And in a flash, a bright, blue flame was shot straight at Natsume's face, but in one swift movement, he blasted it away with his own.

Riku nodded appreciatively as his flame died away. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Turning around, he silently made his way up the path, leaving Natsume behind until he suddenly heard,

"Do you care about her?"

Riku stopped. He looked over his shoulder and saw Natsume's hard face.

Suddenly, Riku's confident smile had dropped and with a seriousness that Natsume had never seen from him before, he replied quietly,

"If I didn't, do you think I would be here?"

And before Natsume could reply, Riku had disappeared among the trees.

* * *

Natsume hadn't moved for a while. He continued to stare up at the dark starry sky, feeling his heart beat slower and slower by the second. Natsume felt as if the whole entire world had stopped and was crumbling to pieces. And there he stood, all alone, not knowing that the carnival had continued on without him...

...that Riku had already made his way back to Mikan…

…that he had held her hand as soon as he saw her face…

…that she returned his smile with a warm smile of her own…

…that they waltzed on the dance floor together…

…that Mikan laid her head on his shoulder for comfort…

…that Riku had suddenly leaned down low to her ear…

…that he whispered he loved her…

…that Mikan had raised her head in surprise…

…that Riku slowly leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips…

…that Mikan could feel her heart stop altogether…

…that as soon as their lips had touched, Mikan could only think about one person…

Natsume sighed heavily to the silent wind. He didn't know any of that at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Only You

Greetings everyone! Just got back from vacation and had an AWESOME time. Thankfully though, I was able to find some time for writing so I'm updating a lot sooner than I thought. Hopefully you'll like this new development in the story! Thanks for all the reviews and support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_I love you, Mikan."_

Mikan shook her head from side to side as she desperately ran towards the school. She needed some time alone and the school was the emptiest place she could think of. Mikan had a lot on her mind and all she wanted more than anything was to clear the clutter of emotions swirling around in her head.

Riku's words were constantly ringing in her ears, making her heart beat spasmodically as if it was going to come to a dead stop in any second. She couldn't believe that he loved her. How could somebody like him be interested in someone like her? It wasn't possible. Riku had the entire student body practically eating out of his hands and in the end, he chose Mikan, the most ordinary and simple girl in the entire Academy.

Although a part of Mikan was flattered that he cared about her, she couldn't help but feel that it was impossible. Riku couldn't love her because he barely knew her. Sure they were partners and spent a lot of time together, but does that really constitute love?

Mikan sighed heavily and placed her hand on the doorknob of the backdoor to the school. Thankfully, it wasn't locked so Mikan quickly made her way through and found herself standing in the familiar, deserted hallway. She looked up and down the corridor, making sure that she was completely alone.

Satisfied, she made her way down the left side, hearing her soft footsteps echo all around her, until she eventually reached her classroom. Mikan didn't expect it to be unlocked, but surprisingly enough, it was. Staring into the dimly lit room, Mikan quietly shut the large, oak door behind her and leaned against the door.

Her breathing was slightly ragged since she put in a lot of effort to run as fast as her legs could carry her, but when her mind slowly wandered to Riku, she suddenly felt as if someone had their hands around her throat. Mikan slowly slid down to the floor and placed her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know what to do anymore. Mikan had never felt so lost.

Riku was an undeniably great person and Mikan knew how incredibly lucky she was to have found such a good friend. He had never once hurt her feelings and always made her feel as if he wanted to be around her and no one else. Besides, during the carnival, when it seemed as if everyone had turned against her, Riku was the one who offered her his hand and shoulder as comfort. He was the one she turned to when Natsume had left her.

Mikan quickly raised her head.

"Natsume…"

Slowly, she brought her hand to her lips. Mikan knew that it wasn't possible, but she felt as if she could still feel Riku's lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It was exactly the kind of kiss she would want to receive. But when he had placed his lips against hers, Mikan didn't think of Riku. She didn't see him at all. All she could think about was…

Mikan groaned in frustration as she brought herself to her feet. She stood beside the window and looked down at the crowd of students enjoying their Saturday. Mikan could see practically everyone…Hotaru, Inchou, Sumire, Kokoro, even Riku. She bit on her lower bottom lip as her gaze fell on his icy blue hair and the bright smile he had upon his face as he watched the other kids play tag.

After the confession, Riku had told her to think about what he said. He wanted her to sincerely consider his feelings because she was extremely important to him. And even though Mikan was highly distraught at how easily he confessed his feelings for her, she couldn't help but realize how understanding he was. Riku didn't push her. He even volunteered to give her some space, until she was absolutely ready to speak to him.

But Mikan wasn't ready. In fact, she had never felt more confused. Mikan knew that if there was any guy out there she should like, it would be Riku. He was perfect for her, the exactly kind of guy she always thought she would end up with. But Mikan didn't know if she had feelings for him. It was true she cared about him and that she enjoyed his company immensely, but did that mean she loved him like he loved her?

Mikan looked up at the bright sun and felt the heat beat down upon her face. Even in the classroom, she could tell that today was warmer than any other day. She breathed in deeply and brought a hand to her forehead. Wiping away the beads of sweat, Mikan leaned her forehead against the window and closed her eyes.

And just like every other time when she was allowed some peace and quiet, Mikan could feel everything turn to a slow stop as she saw his face hover before her eyes. She could still feel the intensity from his eyes as they bore into hers. The sound of his voice, the rapid beating of her heart when he looked at her, the desire for everyone else to disappear except for the two of them...Mikan couldn't get over any of those feelings that practically screamed for release.

"I'm ridiculous," Mikan murmured softly to herself. "What's wrong with me?"

She laughed feebly, feeling her heart ache within her.

"Why should I care about him so much when he doesn't care about me at all?"

Mikan shook her head as she clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she said quietly, "Natsume never cared."

"You're wrong."

Mikan froze in an instant.

* * *

He didn't know what he was thinking. In fact, he didn't even have a single clue as to why he was here in the first place. All he could focus on was the girl in front of him, who believed that he didn't care about her. Natsume had never heard anything so ridiculous in his life.

He had only intended to hide his feelings from everyone else, but not from her. More than anything, he wanted her to have at least a glimpse of how he felt so that she would understand. But to hear those words come out of her mouth made him realize more than ever how he truly hurt her.

Natsume could clearly see the tension in her shoulders. He saw how she slowly raised her head, but refused to turn around. There was no doubt that she knew it was him.

He slowly shut the oak door behind him with a soft thud. She jumped in surprise and immediately turned around to look at him. Natsume could feel his heart constrict as he saw her eyes shimmer in the light. She'd been crying.

Her eyes were filled with disbelief and she mechanically shook her head from side to side as she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you."

Mikan swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a step away from the window. Averting her gaze, she said in a breaking voice, "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Natsume murmured softly even though his eyes seemed to burn with more intensity by the second. He took a step forward, noticing how she was trying to avoid getting too close. Natsume knew that he should give her some space, some time even, but letting her go again wasn't an option anymore. He was tired of running—running away from what he truly wanted more than anything in the world.

"Because you don't care," Mikan said tearfully.

Natsume clenched his fists together. "What makes you say that?"

And suddenly, without a clue as to why it started, an irrational anger flamed in the pit of her stomach as she cried, "Because you hate me! You're the one who doesn't want to be around me! You never did! I'm nothing to you!"

"That's not true," Natsume said stiffly.

"Yes, it is true!" Mikan exclaimed in exasperation. "It has always been true! We were never partners, Natsume!"

Natsume shook his head.

Irritated, Mikan swung herself around and slammed her hand on the window pane. The fury boiling up inside of her was starting to spill over and there was nothing she could do to stop it. For so long, she had wanted to say this to him, to scream her frustration at him, and now she finally had her chance. Mikan couldn't take it anymore.

"You think I'm the worst thing that ever happened to you ever since I stepped foot inside this Academy," Mikan said with clenched fists as her voice started to rise. "I was the one who always tried to be your friend! But you're the one pushing me away! I'm so tired of this pain! I'm so tired of how you treat me! I'm done with putting in the effort to be your partner when you don't even notice me!"

"You don't know what you're saying," he replied quietly

Mikan closed her eyes together and let out a cry of frustration. "STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'm not."

Mikan shook her head vigorously. She didn't know what to say anymore. She couldn't even find the strength to breathe normally. He wasn't acting like she expected him to. Where was his coldness? Why wasn't he hurting her like he always did? What was going on?

Wanting nothing more than to disappear, Mikan said in a quiet, wary voice, "Please go."

"You want to me to leave?" he asked in an empty voice.

"Yes," Mikan replied with difficulty. "I don't want you here."

"Would you rather have Riku instead?"

Mikan's head sprang up. She was staring directly out the window, but she couldn't see anything before her. All her senses were focused on the soft voice behind her.

"Why did you say that?" she whispered with wide eyes.

"Answer the question," he replied in a hard voice.

Mikan slowly turned around and immediately felt her legs lose all of their strength. Natsume was standing right in front of her. His arms were hanging with ease at his sides, but his eyes seemed to smolder as he looked directly at her.

Mikan didn't know why she said it. She didn't know why the words suddenly tumbled out of her, but it was almost as if she had no self control. At the sound of his name, Mikan opened her mouth and said the very words that she never wanted to say out loud.

"Riku is the best partner I could ever have."

Natsume didn't reply.

"He's been everything to me," Mikan continued with more vigor. "He's always there when I need him and even at times when I don't."

With the words involuntarily flowing out of her now, Mikan could feel her voice start to get more desperate as she said, "Riku is everything I could ask for in a partner. I'm happy when I'm with him and I'm sad when I'm not. He treats me as if all he wants is to spend time with me. I feel appreciated around him. I feel wanted."

Natsume watched her eyes fill up with tears. He could hear the truth in her voice and it nearly tore him apart. He didn't want to hear this. He couldn't stand it anymore, but he couldn't find the strength to get her to stop.

"He told me that he loved me," Mikan murmured softly. "On the dance floor. He whispered it in my ear." Then very slowly, she brought her hands to her lips. "He even kissed me."

Natsume's eyes widened.

"He asked me how I felt, if I loved him just the same."

His heart throbbed painfully.

"I stared back at him and could hear sincerity ringing in his every word."

Natsume couldn't breathe. His lungs seemed to have stopped working.

"I wanted to say yes. I wanted to tell him I cared."

He felt as if he was being ripped apart. Her words pierced him like a knife, stabbing him repeatedly until it practically had him gasping from the pain. But not a single noise escaped his lips. Natsume couldn't even look away from her face. She was still staring at the opposite wall, refusing to look back at him.

However, minutes passed by and Natsume realized that the silence had stretched on. Mikan didn't continue. She stopped talking as if all words had escaped her.

Swallowing the heavy lump in his throat, Natsume was about to open his mouth and tell her that it was enough, when suddenly, she murmured in a barely audible whisper,

"But I couldn't."

Natsume froze.

"I tried so hard to tell him," Mikan said as the tears flowed freely down her face, "But I didn't have the heart to lie."

Her voice broke as she placed a hand on the table beside her, leaning her body against it. "How could I tell him I loved him, when all I could think about—"

Mikan turned her tear-stricken face to Natsume.

"—was you?"

He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even breathe. All he could do was stare back at Mikan and see so clearly how much he tore her to shreds. She suffered because of him. And to make it worse, she suffered alone because he was the one who abandoned her.

Not hearing him reply, Mikan laughed feebly and murmured, "I don't want Riku."

She slowly walked in front of him and stood there, looking directly into his wild eyes. "I want someone I can't have."

Mikan smiled weakly.

"And that's what hurts the most."

Without another word, she walked passed Natsume, feeling her heavy heart beat within her chest. She had never intended to speak those feelings out loud. In fact, she never even noticed they existed until now. Even though they were always there, buried deep within her, Mikan refused to accept them because she knew how much they would hurt. And right now, she felt as if she was dying from the inside and nothing was going to save her.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob, Mikan could feel a violent sob beginning to rip out of her chest. But before she could make a run for it, she was suddenly whipped around and slammed against the wall.

And in one fluid motion, she was staring directly into Natsume' fervent eyes with each of his hands placed at the side of her head, caging her within his arms.

"This whole entire time," he began quietly as his arms began to tremble, "you've said all the wrong things."

Mikan stared back helplessly.

"You assumed what I felt and thought you had everything figured out without even bothering to ask me."

He took a step forward until they were only an inch apart. Leaning forward until their foreheads nearly touched, Natsume whispered, "You're the one who says I don't care. You're the one who says I don't want to be around you."

"Don't you?" Mikan croaked as her breaths become shallower.

Natsume shook his head.

Mikan closed her eyes, feeling new tears stream down her face. Slowly opening her eyes and looking back into the familiar flames, she managed to ask with a heavy heart, "How do you feel about me?"

Natsume gently cupped her face in his hands. "I love you," he breathed as he pressed his lips against hers.

At first, Mikan was too surprised to react. All her senses were overwhelmed by him. She could smell the grass upon his skin, feel the warmth of his hands on her face, hear the gentle sounds from his throat, and taste the softness of his lips.

She nearly drowned within his arms and when she finally found the strength to respond back, Mikan could feel the desperation increase. Her back was still pressed against the wall and when her legs started to fail on her, Natsume's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest, never breaking the kiss.

It was nothing like Riku's. It wasn't gentle and slow, but desperate and fervent, as if it was the last thing he was ever going to do. But when their breaths were becoming more and more ragged, they both released each other with Mikan's head placed on his shoulder.

Natsume held her closely, feeling her breath come and go. He closed his eyes as he realized how her arms were snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Mikan," he whispered huskily as she gently placed both her hands upon his chest.

"I love you."

And all Natsume could remember from then on were her hands tightly gripping his shirt as she pulled his lips toward hers.


	6. Chapter 6: Red Flames

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I love writing fluff and I was happy with all the responses I got. So here is part 6 and also the very last chapter. I thought it would be nice to wrap it up here. Haha, thanks again for all the support! Please Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mikan had her arm draped over her eyes as she lay in her bed. She was wide awake, hearing the chirping birds from her window and the wind gently rustling the leaves. Mikan was desperate for any amount of sleep, but it seemed to evade her the more she tried to rest.

Groaning in defeat, she easily opened up her eyes and looked at the clock beside her. It read 6:54. Class was going to start pretty soon and it seemed that breakfast had just begun. But Mikan wasn't hungry. Her stomach was already full with butterflies at the prospect of who she was going to see in class today.

"_He promised,"_ she reassured herself as she put on her uniform. _"He'll be there."_

And feeling the familiar rapid beating of her heart whenever she thought of him, Mikan gave a quick shake of her head to snap herself out of it. At this rate, she wouldn't even make it down the stairs without collapsing from nervousness. Once she looked in the mirror to fix her messy hair, Mikan went downstairs to grab a quick piece of toast.

Knowing that waiting around wasn't going to do her any good, she decided to go to class extra early today. Most likely not a lot of people would be there so it will be the perfect time to come to her senses. But when Mikan pictured her homeroom, she suddenly remembered what had happened on Saturday and had to stop dead in her tracks as she leaned against a tree and placed a hand over her flushed cheeks.

Mikan was losing it. Ever since that incident, she noticed that she wasn't herself anymore. She was more jumpy than usual and daydreamed about him more often than necessary. But what made it really obvious was the feeling of joy within her that refused to fade. Often times, Mikan would find herself smiling at random moments and not realize why.

She sighed and looked up at the bright sun. "I need to get a grip."

"Of what?"

Mikan jumped at least ten feet into the air until she realized it was Hotaru. She smiled widely as she stared into the familiar, blank face of her best friend and walked over to her. "Good morning!"

Hotaru didn't reply except raise an eyebrow, silently telling Mikan to answer her question.

Laughing uneasily, Mikan scratched her head and said, "Nothing really. I'm just feeling…different these last couple of days."

"What kind of different?"

"Like I-have-a-lot-going-on different," Mikan replied. "But you don't need to worry. I'm fine."

Hotaru didn't look convinced but she dropped it all the same. "Come on, let's walk to class."

Mikan nodded and walked beside her friend, trying her best to act as normal as possible. Unfortunately, it seemed that Hotaru wasn't buying it since she kept giving her these suspicious looks out of the corner of her eye. However, she knew from experience that Mikan would tell her what was going on whenever the time was right so Hotaru decided to be patient and wait it out. Of course, her patience was already running thin.

By the time they reached the classroom about half of the students were already there, sitting on tables and chatting away with the others. Mikan walked in and greeted the normal people she saw as if nothing new had happened. But when her eyes made it to the back of the room, her heart came to a dead stop.

Looking at him with wide eyes, Mikan could feel her throat close up as she met his burning gaze. He was sitting in his seat with his legs propped up on the table as always. Luca was beside him, stroking the white rabbit in his arms absent-mindedly, but when he saw Mikan, he broke into a smile and greeted her.

"Hi," she answered breathlessly as she walked towards the two. Natsume was still staring intently at her face.

Feeling the heat rush straight to her cheeks, she stopped a few feet away and said in a shaky voice, "Good morning, Natsume."

At first he didn't reply. He stared at her with the same calculating gaze and for one fleeting second, Mikan thought that he had completely disregarded what happened between the two of them. But then, in one fluid movement, he suddenly brought his feet down from the table and stood up. He walked over to her with his hands in his pockets and without breaking eye contact, replied, "You kept me waiting."

Mikan smiled and felt her heart throb. All words escaped her as she stared into his amused eyes. Hotaru and Luca were confused as ever as they watched their two friends behave so oddly with one another. It was almost as if they were in a totally different world that they couldn't reach.

But before Mikan could force anything out of her mouth, the classroom door creaked open. She turned around and stared directly into the eyes of Riku. He didn't seem to notice anyone else as he kept his eyes locked on Mikan. Some of the students were just about to speak to him when they realized the tension in the classroom had suddenly increased tenfold.

Natsume's eyes slightly narrowed as he stepped closer to Mikan. Riku still had the bright smile on his face as he approached, but his eyes were strained. He knew, just as well as everyone else, that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"Good morning, Mikan," he said politely, although his eyes seemed to have frosted over. "How was your weekend?"

Mikan forced a smile back and nodded. "It was good. Yours?"

"I think it would have been better if I saw you," he replied smoothly as he took a step closer. "But I understand why."

Feeling as if the world had come to a stop, Mikan helplessly looked back at Riku as he stared into her eyes. She could see the question burning within him, waiting for an answer. And Mikan knew that Riku deserved more than just an answer. He deserved to know the whole story and understand why she made the choice she did. She felt incredibly miserable for knowing how much she'll hurt him, but it was better than lying to him. Her heart was already taken and it was time for her _and_ Riku to accept that.

Swallowing the heavy lump in her throat, Mikan opened her mouth to tell him her answer, when suddenly Natsume stepped forward and placed himself between Riku and her.

The whole class fell silent, believing that a fight was going to break out, but each of them kept their arms at their sides. Even though they were both tense, Natsume and Riku maintained their civility and stared at the other with a gaze that could cut through like a knife.

"You were right," Natsume began in a smooth voice. "About everything."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the one at fault here. Not you and definitely not Mikan. I was the one that gave up right from the start."

Natsume twisted his head around and looked into Mikan's shocked face. "But not anymore. I won't give up now. I can't even if I tried to."

He returned his attention back to Riku and looked back with an intensity that seemed to burn like flames.

"No matter who gets in the way."

Riku's face slowly changed. There was obviously something dark within his eyes, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the icy, cool voice remained. "You decided that just now?"

Natsume shook his head. "I decided that a while ago."

"I see," Riku said with a slight nod of his head.

Suddenly, he turned his head to Mikan and kept his eyes locked on her face. But oddly enough, he was still addressing Natsume as he replied, "It's good that you're willing to fight for her now. But the better question is do you even have a chance."

Mikan's eyes widened as Natsume asked in a cold voice, "What do you mean?"

Riku turned back with fiery, blue eyes. "Can you even win?"

But before Natsume could utter a single sound, Mikan had stepped forward and replied in a strong voice, "Yes."

Everyone turned to look at her. Riku froze up in an instant while Natsume looked at her with an expression that he never showed anyone before but Mikan . She smiled back reassuringly at Natsume and murmured, "He can."

Then very slowly, she turned her attention back to Riku and could see the apprehension in his face as he forced himself to ask, "Do I?"

Mikan silently walked towards him and laced her warm fingers through his. Riku squeezed them back, but his eyes were filled with an anticipation that made her realize all the more how much he cared. But even while she felt her heart throb for Riku, Mikan realized that staring into Riku's eyes was nothing like looking into Natsume's.

She could stand and breathe like normal. She could feel her heart beat and hear the rustling around her. But with Natsume, it was almost as if she was pulled out of her body and placed into a world that she never wanted to leave.

Mikan will always admit that Riku was a wonderful friend and that she was incredibly happy to have met him. But if she had to choose between him and Natsume, how could there by any competition? Riku didn't have that kind of effect on her. He just didn't.

So with a sad smile and a tender gaze, Mikan slowly shook her head and whispered, "No."

Riku closed his eyes and held her hand tightly. It was almost as if the pain he felt was transferred to her through their hands because Mikan suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness consume her. But very slowly, he released his grasp and opened his eyes. The flames seemed to have slightly died, but with a pained smile, he nodded his acceptance and stepped away.

"I understand," Riku whispered as Natsume took his place beside Mikan.

And without another word, he walked out, leaving the class stunned into silence.

* * *

_Dear Mikan,_

_I want to apologize beforehand for not giving you a proper good-bye, but I felt that it would be better if we didn't see each other so soon after what happened between us. By the time you get this letter, I would probably be half-way towards England and you would most likely be reading this under your favorite cherry blossom tree. I'm sorry for choosing to go home rather than stay with you, but I have to admit that remaining in Japan would do more bad than good._

_I want you to know though, Mikan, that I truly do accept your decision. I do not want any resentment to exist between us whatsoever because you really are a wonderful friend that I cherish and love. My feelings for you remain intact and will always be there if you ever choose to come and look for them._

_I hope that you will always remember me as I will always remember you. You mean everything to me Mikan and as long as you are happy, I am. Please keep in touch as will I. _

_Best wishes and much love,_

_Kenji Ri—_

In a flash, the note was snatched from Mikan's hand before she could read the last word. Shocked and angered, she quickly raised her head and found herself staring into Natsume's hard face. He gripped the letter tightly in his hand and frowned.

"He never lets up, does he?"

Mikan stood up and glared as she exclaimed, "Natsume! Give it back to me!"

"Why do you need it?" he asked coldly. "It's not like you're ever going to see him again."

"That's exactly why! I want to remember him," Mikan replied with a slight pout as she stepped closer to Natsume.

"You have his address," he said begrudgingly. "And it's not like you won't be able to contact him anyway. So you don't need this.

Frowning, Mikan shook her head and extended a hand. "Give it."

He fluidly moved away and said defiantly, "No."

Growling, Mikan threw herself at Natsume and reached out for the letter, but in a flash, the note burst into bright flames and fell into a pile of ashes on the grassy floor. At first, Mikan was so surprised that she completely froze up, staring at the black pieces of paper on the floor.

Then feeling the anger build in the pit of her stomach, she shrieked and cried, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Natsume, who acted completely unfazed, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Instinct."

Mikan spluttered an incompressible answer as she reached down, but suddenly, he tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her face up to his chest, holding her to his body. Although she usually loved being held within his warm arms, unfortunately for Natsume, today wasn't one of those times. Mikan angrily raised her head and glared at him.

Sighing heavily, Natsume placed his forehead against hers and asked softly, "Does it help if I say I'm sorry?"

Mikan didn't reply.

"How about the fact that I'm jealous whenever you have anything to do with him?"

Her mouth twitched.

"And that I love you?"

She couldn't take it anymore. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. "That was highly unnecessary. You didn't need to burn it."

"I know."

Mikan looked up and realized he had a small smile upon his face. Pretending to be annoyed, she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't seem too upset about it."

And just like any other time when he chuckled, Mikan could feel her heart beat faster as she watched him laugh so easily around her. "Fine, fine," he replied in an amused voice as he reached for her slender hand. "I'll rewrite the letter. It's the sentiment that counts right?"

Mikan shook her head as she allowed him to pull her body back to his. "It's okay. I have it memorized."

Natsume's jaw tightened.

Giggling, Mikan wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered, "There's nothing for you to worry about, Natsume. You're the one I love."

And just as Natsume was leaning in, they both suddenly heard a familiar voice calling to them. Turning their attention to the sound, they realized it was Luca and Hotaru beckoning them over.

"Come on you guys!" Luca called excitedly. "Let's go to Central Town! They just opened up a new store!"

"Okay!" Mikan exclaimed as she laced her fingers through Natsume's.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ready to go?"

He placed a small kiss on her forehead as she blushed profusely under his gentle touch.

"As long as you're there," he murmured tenderly.

And together, they walked towards their friends, hand in hand.

* * *

**A fluffy ending to it all. Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! THANKS A BUNCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND ALL THE ABOVE! **


End file.
